Zootopia Fanon Wikia
Welcome to Zootopia Fanon Wikia. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Make sure to sign up and get an account before you start editing! Here on this wikia we want to see all of your OCs and stories! All shipping is allowed- there's no limit to your creativity. Post art of your favourite characters and ships for all the wiki to see! on wikia to get started, we can't wait to see all your ideas and characters! zootopia-11.jpg|Welcome to Zootopia! flex_tablet_zootopia_selfie_c781d089.jpg|Make Friends! Wiki-background|Create an OC! Admins and Moderators are trusted users who have been chosen to protect the wikia! Unlike normal users, admins and mods have the abilities to ban, block and promote users! They're also super helpful, so if there are any problems or questions you have, just let one know and they'll get on it! #No "this story sucks!", "horrible story idea!", or "I hate it! Change it." No, we will not tolerate any of that on this wiki. Unless the story is an obvious spam or troll attempt, please refrain from nasty comments for people's story ideas. You may have an opinion but it can also hurt someone's feelings, so please think before you say it. Positive critique is allowed, but it must be said nicely. We just do not want any blunt, flat out "This is awful!" situations. None of that. #Absolutely no cyber-bullying/stalking/Harassing other users. If we catch you doing this, you will get a warning from an admin. If this keeps happening to you, report it to an admin and we'll take care of the problem. #No killing or abusing any of the characters from the movie or other user's OCs- You may ask permission from the user, but the harm shouldn't be too severe if they agree. We adhere to the more PG natures of Disney, so the injuries can't be too gruesome in description. If we see anything beyond this, your story/article page will be given a warning, and if not changed after said warning, will then proceed to be deleted. #Don't just edit to earn badges, this wiki is all about creating fun characters, exciting stories, and having a great time. #Don't be rude or disrespectful to Admins, mods, and other users. If you continue being rude, backtalking, or being disrespectful to any of the admins or other users after various warnings, you will be blocked. #No constantly asking to be a mod or an admin, we will discuss and see if you have earned the right to become a mod or an admin. #No making pages for the characters or locations from the movie. There's already a main wiki for that. #No editing pages without permission from the user who created the page or the story. #Do not post artwork that does not belong to you. screenshots from films and movies are one thing- but do not use someone else's artwork and try to make it into your own character. We do not tolerate art theft here #Don't speak all in capslock. One or two words in a sentence would be fine if you want to emphasize something without bold or italics, that is alright. But speaking in an entire sentence or writing a whole message in capslock is not allowed. #Please actually update your characters if you post a WIP page. Don't leave a semi-blank page sitting there for a month and then make another WIP character without even touching the first one. We like seeing new characters but we want to actually learn about them as well and not be greeted with a blank page #Put detail and work into your OCs/stories. We would highly appreciate it if we didn't get pages like "Amanda. Panda. she's 12." and nothing else to it- we like having some details on our pages. Empty pages (pages with one line or less) will be considered Sam and marked for deletion. #We do not allow sockpuppetry. Do not make multiple accounts pretending to be someone else just to get more comments, or using another account to get around being blocked or banned from the chat or main wikia: This is decietful and rude and results in a longer block if you try to get around a previous one via new account. # Never abuse, hurt, cyber-bully or cyber-stalk anyone. # Do not use offensive language in the chatroom. # Do not spam in anyway eg. spacing. # Respect other users and don't be rude. # Do not yell at mods or admins for doing their job, they are just trying to keep the Wikia safe. # If you are banned from chat, please do not come back with another account because that will just extend your ban even further. # No demanding to be unbanned from chat. It must be served out. # Do not harass anyone in Private Message or ask them to PM when they do not want to. # Do not repeatedly ask users to unblock your private messages with them either, if the user does not want to talk to you then leave them be. # Do not talk in all capslocks. One or two words in a sentence is fine, but not full messages and sentences. # If we catch any user badmouthing someone in the chatroom, there will be a ban. We have no tolerance for people talking behind backs. Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Helpful Pages Category:Important Pages Category:Navigation Category:Protected Pages Category:Admin Pages